An enterprise may provide various services across a network to a number of different clients. Some of the clients may connect to the network via more secured connections, while other clients may be using less secure network connections. Similarly, some of the clients may be configured to use cookies for network communication with servers, while other clients may not. In instances where cookies are used by a server of the enterprise to provide a service, a client that is not enabled to use cookies may have difficulty connecting and using the service. Such variations in network configurations and network connections among the clients may create challenges to the enterprise in providing services to these clients.